20 truths
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: The Kirby characters tell you their most darkest secrets. Some are which rather funny, and other rather depressing. And others not what you expected. A little OOC at times, but hey it's a humor fanfiction! Review to tell me who to do next. I do game characters! CAN BE USED FOR STORY IDEAS! Idk why, I can't use them, just random things floating in my mind. LOL!
1. Meta Knight

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Chapter 1**

**20 Truths Of MK**

1. I am a little bit naru or a narcissus. SHUT UP!

2. I see images of my fellow warriors, the dead ones. Once Jerca actually had a conversation with me. I still see most of my friends, even today.

3. I used to work for Nightmare, until I learned I was a star warrior. He tried to make me one of his creations, but I soon regained my memory and ran off.

5. I know I have a Spanish accent, but I have no idea why. I know that seems funny, but I am still wondering myself.

6. My real age is 29,000 which is reduced to 29

7. I am not really as cold and heartless as I act. I just want ot be treated like a threat, only Sword and Blade know the real me.

8. I am Kirby's father. And I am not planning on telling him any time soon.

9. I came to Dreamland to get away from the fangirls. They can't enter this place, I am very thankful for that.

10. I love someone in the castle. But I shall not say who.

11. I used to be a vampire, until I became a star warrior.

12. I still have the taste for blood. I have ot restrain myslef from bitting Sword and Blade.

13. the mask will sometimes make me sound like Darth Vader. Rather funny, during most battles I've had it got bent. Form time to time it will enter my mouth and alter my voice.

14. I used to have a brother. Until he joined Nightmare, and I had to kill him. I still have nightmares about him. I can't say how sorry I am.

15. I can do magic. Yes random, but it's true.

16. I used to be a punk. During school I was rather mean, and I used to be in a band. that made me into a punk.

17. I have to wear this mask for another reason, I am blind.

18. My eyes change color due to the leans. Where I was not one for talking, my friends put them in there. I guess to show my feelings.

19. I have a Juvie recorde. I know a Knight with a recorde like that. Don't ask about my past!

20. I tried ot kill myself at the age of sixteen.

Meta Knight closed the book and sighed. He felt much better now.

**Chapter one done. Who next**


	2. Nightmare

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Nightmare**

1. I used to be a star warrior until I turned evil

2. Meta Knight is not my son, he is my brother.

3. I used to be a good guy until I met a guy with white wings and pink fur.

4. What you see when you look at me is a hologram, in truth I am a human.

5. I know this seems odd, but I don't really prefer to kill my victims.

6. I have no idea how old I really am.

7. I used to have an accent, but then I got a voice changer. I hate my accent.

8. My accent is British and sometimes will be Spanish.

9. My real name is not Nightmare. It's Nathan.

10. In highschool, I was the wise one. Not my brother.

12. In truth Kirby is mine by blood, for I am his uncle.

13. I make monsters for one reason, I have way to much free time.

14. can give people nightmares, much like what you call a pokemon can.

15. I am a vegetarian.

16. When my brother went punk, I went geek.

17. I used to be in the math legal as well as the science.

18. I have no idea why I am evil, I guess being good was just boring.

19. After I turned, I gave up on my brother joining me.

20. I wish I could turn back time for one reason, to change what I am today.

**I hope you all are happy, this took some thinking. Some make no sense to me either. Just random things. Enjoy.**


	3. FumuTiff

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Fumu/Tiff**

1. I have always loved one of the knights, but I will not say who. No I will not say!

2. Bun is like a brother to me, but in truth he isn't. Nothing more to tell, get him to tell you.

3. I am a Hetalia fangirl. Heheheh~ PASTA~!

4. I love to cosplay and RP as any anime person. Mainly Italy-chan!~

5. I use a lot of a friends outfits from his drama class. Don't ask who!

6. I squeal every time I here the name Japan. He is soooo cute!~

7. I like to act smart, but in truth I want to be as carefree as my brother. But, that will never happen.

8. I know a lot more about my brother then others. Don't ask, I will to say anything about him.

9. I think of Kirby as a little brother, not a boyfriend. So all you in cappy town who think that, SHUT UP!

10. I think I over do somethings. Okay I know I do.

11. I know I should shut my trap more often, and stop being a smart mouth. Stop looking at me like that.

12. I am a huge Twilight fan. Don't give me that look!

13. I love to read fiction books more than non-fiction. Hard to believe right?

14. I absolutely love hearing Justin Bieber sing. I will ripe out your eyes if you don't stop looking at me like that.

15. I am a country girl, even though I prefer to live in the city.

16. I met the guy when I was little, he saved me. I am still looking for him today.

17. I have a disorder, makes me have more then one personality.

18. I have trouble understanding others, and seek help for it with my 'shrink'.

19. I hate the doctor, after my last one got a needle stuck in my body. I have hated the doctor.

20. I wish I could be more open and less smart. Sad, but true.

**Request from a friend, Dedede is next! No hate on KirbyXFumu, I ship them also.**


	4. Dedede

**I Own Don't Own Kirby**

**20 Truths**

**Dedede**

1.

I am not as loud as everyone thinks, in truth I was born with a whisper of a voice.

2.

Reason I talk loud is because I want to be notice. So everyone can see me.

3.

I am not as mean as everyone thinks, in truth I am nice.

4.

I don't hate Kirby, I just wish he wouldn't ruin my fun!

5.

Monster are not my way of fun, after the first on ruin my castle. I only get them because of a request from so guy.

6.

Escargoon was possible the only friend I had to begin with. he is the only one who knows to real me.

7.

I did love someone, but she was killed when we were in college. I never loved again.

8.

I think being a king among cappies is a funny thing, my father thought the same.

9.

I was never meant to be the real king, the true king was killed and his heir and body never found.

10.

Fumu is just a annoying person, I know I am not the real king. Heck even I am looking for the real kings body.

11.

I wish they would see me as a king, but I can never be a king because of how I must act like.

12.

I never liked hitting Esargoon, and I say I am sorry after ward. I wish I can act like myself.

13.

I did go to college, and am smarter than I look. I just chose not to act smart, think about what Fumu has to go through in order to be considered smart. No Thank You!

14.

I am grateful for the knights, at least they still listen to me. But they don't even know the real me. It's hard being me.

15.

When no one is looking, I sometimes write in my diary about how much I hate being me.

16.

Kirby is a nice boy, and a strong one at that. I hope after the war we can be friends. If not, then my life is going to be the same.

17.

My parents hurt my when I was little, so I ran away. I lived in an orphanage until OI was 19.

18.

My life has no meaning, but I would never consider taking it.

19,

I actually like the cappies, even though I call them worthless, I think they are nice creatures. peaceful and kind, if only I can be like that.

20.

I hope one day, who I am now will never haunt me. And I can finally be me, not Dedede, but my real self. **Danny.**

**After this is Wolfwarth, then one of the knights. DANG I have been getting a lot of requests.**


	5. WolfWrath

**I Don't Kirby**

**20 Truths **

**Wolfwrath**

**1. **I am not just one of Nightmares creations, I am the first Wolfwarth he ever made.

**2.** Although most see me as an enemy, all I want is a family.

**3,** I was once a house dog, until after Nightmare took over my home. And killed my family.

**4,** Transformation into a Wolfwarth the first time is very painful, I remember the screams I let out.

**5,** Most think I hate Meta Knight, in truth he just reminds me too much of my family's father.

**6,** I fight to survive, that is all. My instincts tell me kill, but I don't want to hurt anyone else.

**7, **After that day I fought with Meta Knight, after I was healed after my near death. I knew that he was stronger than I was. Which made him a worthy person to fight.

**8.** I honor though I fought, they had the nerve to stand there ground against me. So that is a big thing to do.

**9.** My packs young first act out useless, until they reach the age of twelve. THen their real power comes out.

**10.** Yes I have a pack, a strong one also. I am the leader, but I think it's soon time I join the elders.

**11.** After I lost my first-born, I went on a killing spree. Nightmare since then used me in every raid.

**12.** I was a wolf after my family was killed, a few years later after I became leader. Nightmare took us and made us who we are.

**13.** After he was killed, I took my pack onto a place where life was peaceful. That is where we live now, as a family.

**14.** I am more quiet and distance then most see me. I prefer not to kill, and more so use my wits to get out alive.

**15.** Every since the base was destroyed I have never felt more free. my gem finally off of my head, meaning I free to make my own choices.

**16. **THe gem on most of our heads is sort of like a controlling device. Nightmare used it to control our ever moves and thoughts.

**17.** We can never retract our claws, they are made to where we battle all the time. To show we kill for the heck of it.

**18.** Not many of us are fire breathers, some can use ice others water. All sorts of elements, the rarest is Shadow and Light.

**19.** I can never sleep at night due to the screams of my victims in my dreams. I wish they would go away, NOVA knows how much I wish they knew how sorry I am.

**20.** I am happier now!

**Next is ****Boy Blade**** then Galacta Knight (I think I spelled the name right ^^;). After them I really don't know? -_-**


End file.
